


Songwriting

by AriannJS



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannJS/pseuds/AriannJS
Summary: Much to her dismay, Sakura wasn't really able to focus on writing her planned songs that afternoon, even when her inspiration entered the studio and stayed with her until she called it a day. Part of her was still bothered about Sasuke. And she couldn't understand if it was her concern for him or the feeling of not knowing that gnawed her to her core.
Kudos: 3





	Songwriting

**Author's Note:**

> I love bandmate AUs but I haven't really had much time writing some. Here's one tho! Enjoy!

"I'm just so nervous about this, you know? Among all the projects we've worked on, I think...I think this one's gonna flop. I mean—gosh! I really want this to be great! But my goodness! I don't think a single album could describe everything I feel about him! Let alone a single song!" Sakura sighed, as she toned down her voice. "I just...I just love him so m—Sasuke-kun! You aren't even listening!"

The said man spared a glance at her from the other end of the couch, fingers still mindlessly slapping on the new strings of his high-end bass guitar. He watched as Sakura crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at him, muttering words like "here we go again" and something else he wasn't able to decipher. "Sorry. What was that?"

"You're impossible! You didn't even hear a thing?"

Sasuke's gaze fell on his instrument, thinking that simply shrugging was better than telling her that he intentionally tuned out her enthusiastic ramble. He heard her sigh.

"Sasuke-kun, we're going to write a 7-track EP filled with love songs. I don't mean to offend you, but you lack the enthusiasm for the theme. You look like a catastrophe these days, to be honest."

The bassist almost scoffed. _Catastrophe, maybe that's what it's called now, huh?_ _Falling in love with your best friend and bandmate of 7 years who is tremendously and irrevocably in love with someone else – a huge catastrophe indeed_.

"Sasuke-kun, I want this EP to work out, but more than that, I want to be sure that you're okay."

Sasuke felt warmth above his hand, and the next thing he knew, his obsidian eyes were locked with her viridian ones. He fought the desire to clench his jaw in utter dismay that he couldn't even pull her close and kiss her right then and there. His brows furrowed in the query.

"I can see that something's bothering you. You know you can tell me anything, right? That's so damn cliché, I know. But it's still true, especially between me and you." Sakura smiled, not knowing how much of a pang her words and gesture had given her best friend. "So, anything you wanna tell your confidante?"

Sasuke knew there was only one lie he could ever tell her, one that he might not even confirm to her at all. But right now, feeling as if he was cornered, he decided to add another lie. "There's nothing going on, Sakura. I just need a break."  _ From loving you. From seeing you love someone else. From having to pretend I don't love you with every bit of me. _

Sakura's lips slightly parted before giving him a nod. "Alright then, do you prefer working separately this time? After all, I don't think we could work on something collaboratively now."

"Aa," Sasuke replied, pulling away his hand under hers despite his longing to entwine their fingers together. He stood from the couch and began packing his bass. "I'll work in my studio."

The frontwoman just watched him vacate the place to give him the break and the space that he wanted, yet at the back of Sakura's mind, she still hoped that Sasuke would tell her what was really bugging his mind.

The moment Sasuke closed the studio's door, his hand tightened around the strap of his bass, for the scent that lingered around Sakura every now and then filled his nostrils.

"Uchiha."

He fought the urge to glare and nodded at the guy. "Hyuuga."

"Sakura's there, right?"

"Aa." And then Sasuke instantly took his leave, certain that he would be able to write something when he gets home.

* * *

Much to her dismay, Sakura wasn't really able to focus on writing her planned songs that afternoon, even when her inspiration entered the studio and stayed with her until she called it a day. Part of her was still bothered about Sasuke. And she couldn't understand if it was her concern for him or the feeling of not knowing that gnawed her to her core.

She plopped on her bed and opened her laptop, immediately searching for the band's Google Drive where they had separate folders for each member so the others could see what they were working on and pitch in some ideas. As expected, Naruto and Sai's folders were still empty for they were assigned to work together tomorrow. 

However, she only half-expected Sasuke's folder to have anything. Astonished, she stared for a few seconds at the Google Docs file with the name "Celestial" before she clicked it, not really sure why she was even feeling nervous about seeing her best friend's work.

Her eyes widened at the few lyrics she has read, various thoughts suddenly running in her mind as she read the words again and again.

_ I said "The moon is beautiful" _

_ But you were looking somewhere else _

_ The stars, they shine just like your eyes _

_ That twinkle now for someone else _

_ The sky is clouded like my head _

_ About these feelings in my chest _

_ Why can't you see? _

_ Can't it be me? _

That night, Sakura wasn't able to sleep, for her mind kept on wondering why Sasuke wrote such words that unexpectedly pierced her heart.


End file.
